Waterfall (seashell oc)
do '''NOT use her or any ocs metioned here without my permission!''' The art shown is made by me or for me by the artist below for my da page. if you don't belive so, contact me and I will give you the proof. Appearance She is a dark blue,with some light blue scaled dragon, she has golden fins on her back to wings and a golden glow to her glow scales, the marks on her eye to down her neck are where some of her over animus power are. When she goes insane, her orange colors changed purple. her eyes glow a misty like color and purple like blood comes out of her mouth. Personality Normal form: she is a happy seawing most of the time, she cares about a lot of dragons she has met and loved her mother very much, but she is also scared of other dragons, she is a afraid of hurting them becuase of her insane form. Insane form: it is unknown why waterfal has a insane form, but it is very dangerous. It takes over her, making her willing to kill anyone and everyone. Her eyes will glow a bright yellow because of this, and is the only warning a dragon will get if this happens. History A long time go, a female seawing by the name of jellyfish became late to watch the pricess seawing eggs, jellyfish opened the doors to the hartchery when she seen the blood and the body of a small dark blue dragonet. she swam over to the body,thinking it was dead. she knew she was going to be killed if queen coral found her, so she took the dragonets body with her and out of the sea. she placed the dragonets body behide a few rocks, and covered it up with soem leaves, then leaving the kingdom of sea forever. Later, the small dragonet had woken up, confused on where it was it moved the leaf out of the way. It's dark blue scales shining in the moonlight, as her golden colored fins and scales glowed brighty. it looked around, thinking somthing was going to protect it, but instead nothing came for hours. The small dragonet got worried, starting to cry out for someone. It's calls of sadness would be heard by a female seawing, a darkly colored seawing by the name of Ocean found the small dragonet. She took the dragonet into her talons, asking it where it mommy was, she soon relized it had no mother, at least she didn't know. The female seawing looked behind her, seeing a storm comming. Ocean decided to take the small little dragonet home with her so it could be safe away from the hands of the storm. Later she named the dragonet Waterfall. Ocean later realized this dragonet was royal, her royal seawing markings showed on her body. Ocean knew if she was to put Waterfall into school, she could be taken away from her. She didn't want to risk losing her beloved adopted child. so she kept the small dragonet hidden away from the other seawings. Soon, Waterfall started to show her true powers. These powers started to get to her mind as a young dragonet, but it was never her fault. She was a small dragonet and this caused her to go into a blind rage, attacking and using her powers like crazy. Because of this, she killed her mother, Ocean but she never meant to. Only her soul did, because of doing this in front of the seawings, she was hunted down. She ran away to the sandwing kingdom, where a sandwing "stole" her and took her back into his den. She soons met her lover, Ghost in there. Ghost stole waterfall because a sandstorm was coming, and he didn't want to have anyone caught in it. Art gallery waterfall.png|base by shallowpond!she has full credit for making it!i colored it! over_the_waterfall_by_zeniththeskywing-dav7ux4.jpg|by zenith the skywing on deviantart. waterfall_of_yellow_by_maroonnight24-db0n0mt.png|by maroonnight24 on da Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:SeaWings